Come and save me
by Travian sez
Summary: Whilst dwelling over their abrupt decision to leave Amestris, Ed and Al are desperately trying to find the Uranium bomb. There is minimal success until Roy. L. Mustang from the Naziparty shows up in media claiming to have constructed a nuclear bomb.
1. Chapter 1

Come and save me

A Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi fan fiction

Summary:

Whilst dwelling over their abrupt decision to leave Amestris, Ed and Al are desperately trying to find the Uranium bomb. There is minimal success until Roy. L. Mustang, a respected member of the Nazi-party, shows up in media claiming to have constructed the first nuclear bomb.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the original story or the song lyrics. I however do own the rights to this story so please don't steal my genius work.

Author's notes: 

Since this is originally planned as a fan fiction, the structure isn't really following the regular standards as how a novel should be written. I don't assume all readers know Japanese or what the original Hagaren-series was like, thus I'm making the first chapters explain a bit more than perhaps necessary.

This story is set a year after the movie Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi: Shanbara o Yuku Mono ended (which means Ed has lived on earth for almost two years). The First World War has just come to an end, Hitler is leading the Nazi-party to victory in Germany (this isn't historically correct, I have pushed this event forward in order to let the characters experience the war while still young) and the brother's are searching for the Uranium bomb. I have decided to include lots of the alter ego's from the original series, but since they're on earth their personalities can be slightly OOC (out of character) compared to the original.

Anyway, there are two versions of this story, one rated M (due to lots of lemon) and this one, which I'm going to post here, rated T. Although if you insist on reading the original version, post a review and we'll see what we can do.

I have just one request, make sure to leave a review.

These first two chapters are more like fillers, just introducing the characters. The real story starts in chapter 3. The reason for this is that I'm dedicating this to someone who hasn't seen the series or movie therefor I'm just just explaining the situation. Well, just noting. These will probably be deleted once the story is completed. Enjoy the reading anyways :)

* * *

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.."

- Elric Alphonse.

**Chapter One, **

**Bittersweet memories:**

1925, Berlin.

Edward & Alphonse POV.

"This'll be hard without alchemy," Edward proclaimed gazing longingly at his Automail-hand. Even though he had been away from Amestris for over a year he couldn't help feeling some part of him was lost the day he had to give his greatest and only skill up.

"We'll manage, the two of us" Alphonse smiled reassuringly, patting his brother gently on the shoulder. Edward couldn't resist the urge to smile back. This was after all the prize he had received. He and his brother could finally be together, in their own bodies, with their own lives fully intact.

"Yeah, but it's boring working with this crap" Edward snored and easily heaved a giant box down from the truck. Alphonse grabbed hold of it and a couple of more, carried it into the garage and stuffed it at the back.

Today it was exactly a year since they had left Amestris. Left Risembool, Winry & Aunt Pinako and Izumi-sensei behind – the only family they'd had left. Recently when Edward tried to remember anything about them, he realized their faces had begun to fade from his memory. When escaping from Amestris there wasn't any time to pack important objects, therefore he had no photographs and he would never get a chance to get any either since the gate between worlds separated them. Even though he'd never admit it, leaving his own world was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. Sometimes he even missed working in the corrupt military. In a sudden burst of energy Ed practically hurled the boxes down from the truck and onto the ground. While waiting for his brother to return, Ed sat down on the grass, clinging to its softness and trying to come to his senses, this was not the time for bittersweet memories.

When Al returned he found that his brother leaning against a huge pile of boxes, staring into open air. Al called his name, but Ed was too lost in thought to listen. Al knew this day was extremely sensitive, but even so the work needed to be done in time.

"Nii-san! We need to work and earn some money" Al kicked his brother in the side "get up". Edward really loved his brother, but sometimes the spontaneous and impulsive Ed thought Al took life a little too serious. Life wasn't interesting if it was filled with forced duties. He suppressed his irritation and started carry the boxes inside in silence.

-- -- -- --

Life on earth was starting to get complicated. Since Germany lost the First World War, the economic situation was starting to get really harsh. Ed and Al were lucky to earn enough money to rent a room and eat at least one meal per day, most of the population didn't and the country fell into great despair.

Finding the bomb was the brother's primary goal so they had somehow managed to save enough money to buy a radio, in case there was any news of it. For over a year, they hadn't heard anything. Al was slightly doubtful about it; maybe the earthlings weren't clever enough to know what it was. Ed was on the other hand well aware of how clever scientists in this world was, he and the other Alphonse had together created the first rocket over two years ago.

"There's going to be another war," Al noted, seeing a big poster of a man with a small mustache on a window" It's probably inevitable. Are we to get involved?"

"I don't think we can separate us from this world anymore. If we're going to live here, we have to be a part of this too" Ed sighed and scratched the back of his head. Another war. They're whole lives was centered on war. Even though they didn't have alchemy in this world, it was still the same disputes.

"Good morning Edward" Ed turned around, standing face to face with Officer Hughes alter ego. The man was wearing a silly smile, neatly pressed uniform and a Nazi-pin proudly pinned on his chest.

"Uh, hi officer Hughes" Edward greeted the man awkwardly. It was strange meeting this neatly organized alter ego Hughes instead of the lazy, corny Hughes from Amestris. Or, Hughes that used to live in Amestris until the homunculus destroyed him.

"I was thinking about that gypsy-woman living with you. I haven't seen her in a while…" Officer Hughes tried to sound innocent, failing miserably. He actually seemed glad.

"You mean Noah? She wanted to stay with the other performers. I guess our company wasn't good enough" Ed blinked and playfully punched his brother with the elbow; argue with himself that it was fine really. Noah needed to be with her friends and family, not with him.

"Really? Good riddance. Our society will be better without the likes of her" Hughes smiled. The bastard was smiling.

"Hey bastard, who do you think you're talking to!?" Edward raised his fists "Al let me go!" Al was holding his fierce brother in a firm grip, preventing him from attacking the officer.

"Nii-san it's not worth it. Back off"

"Bastard, are we just going to let him spill shit about Noah? Huh, well? Are we?" Edward hyperventilating. Hughes just smiled and closed in on Edward, whispering:

"Listen to your brother. I'm an officer" he fingered dramatically on his Nazi-pin, "and we punish people who opposes us. Remember that" He withdrew, waving goodbye and disappeared into Clacier's flower shop.

"That man is driving me crazy. Who does he think he is? The Nazi-party isn't going to win anyway. People aren't stupid enough to believe in that bullshit" Ed snored at officer Hughes direction.

Walking around town, Edward started noticing the looks people gave him. At first he thought something was wrong with his clothes or that Officer Hughes told everyone some made-up story, but they were staring into his golden brown eyes. A couple walking beside him turned and whispered:

"Those eyes of yours… Are you some kind of devil?" Edward turned his gaze down on the ground. It was dangerous standing out from the crowd. He tried to ignore the couple by looking at the other directions and speed up the pace, but the persistent couple didn't leave him alone, eyes not leaving his for a single moment. Edward's thoughts wandered of to Noah. As a gypsy she was always standing out of the crowd. He couldn't even count on his fingers all the time he had to punch some older man for saying disgusting things about her. Ed suddenly understood why Noah wanted to leave, and he regretted that he choose to stay behind. People could be extremely stupid sometimes.

-- -- -- --

Back in their rooms Ed was as usual following the news on radio, looking for perhaps a new clue to where the uranium-bomb might be. He flipped back and forth, not listening to anything in particular, causing static noises to disrupt Al's studying.

"Will you stop that, please" Al tried to stay calm, tried to ignore the childish adult lying on the bed playing with their most expensive item as if it was a toy.

"Al, lighten up, you're just being noisy and irritating-"

"Nii-san you are the irritating one! The radio is in your lap!" Al slammed his pen on the desk, causing Ed to jump. They stared at each other for a few moments, a silent battle about who was right. Ed was just about to switch it of when he suddenly heard a familiar voice…

… _Last year we received word from the British science institution, BSI, about a new type of energy-source being researched. Just yesterday Dr. Roy L. Mustang from England declared that he, for the first time ever, successfully split an atom by using an unknown isotope for uranium called uranium-235. The energy released from this only split is greater then any energy-source existing on earth so far. _

"_I am currently negotiating with the Soviet about making a power plant, but discussions about using uranium for weapons of mass destruction has occurred, yes" _

_Dr. Mustang is currently in discussion with Nazi-party leader Adolf Hitler about financing the research, thus make it possible for Germany to be a part of the development of this new technology._

"Mustang! It's the colonel-bastard Al!" Ed grasped and had to keep himself in a tight leash not to jump up and down. If it was the colonel-bastard handling the bomb, then this might not be a problem.

"No, they're talking about a DR. Mustang Nii-san. Even though it looks like and sounds like them, it's really someone else-"

"Yeah, yeah enough already. Pack your things, Al, we're going to England"

1925, Outside London

Riza (Hawkeye) Mustang POV

The great mansion was always empty and lonely whenever her husband was away on business. Riza was always left behind. This life was nothing like the old times, when both of them were chasing after a dream. A dream of creating medicines, of saving lives.

When they first met it was at a demonstration of a new revolutionary method of creating vaccine. Roy was a blazing, charming scientist standing out of the crowd immediately as he started talking. He was always talking about doing the right thing, making the world a better place. At the end of his speech, the crowd was wild. The spoke of 'a revolution in technology' and 'he's the new phenomenon in science'. Riza really wanted to congratulate him and maybe even discuss some of his visions for the new vaccine.

Riza came to his press conference - congratulated to the standing ovations he had received and admiring his work. She was immediately struck by his radiant personality, as all the other females in the hall. He was interested in her opinions, he had said, and asked her out for dinner.

"_What is your primary goal right now?" Riza had asked him after several glasses of vine, her voice trembling a little. Mustang wanted to come up with a clever answer, bragging with his intelligence and win another date with Riza. But underneath his mask, he was human and affected by alcohol always made him weak and honest._

"_My primary goal right now is…" he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "to fall in love with you. I can't stand the loneliness" Mustang looked away, too embarrassed to face Riza. He couldn't see her smile with triumph, leaning over the table and plant a kiss on his cheek._

After seeing each other constantly for about a year, Riza moved in with Mustang. At first they lived in a small apartment in the suburbs of London, not earning enough money yet to but a decent place. Mustang was always guilty about it, claiming he wasn't a good enough husband but Riza had been perfectly happy with the situation; her life was centered on the man that she loved the most – that was the most important thing. In spring 1923 Riza Hawkeye became Riza Mustang. As a wedding-gift they decided to move to a house, in case there would be any babies.

After being married for a year Mustang finally made progress in his vaccine-studies. But instead of actually studying medicine, he had found a person on a mental hospital that claimed that he knew how to split atoms and create a bomb. That was the turning point in their relationship, which made Riza end up in a mansion with 30 bedrooms, all alone, while her husband was traveling Europe looking for potential sponsors for his new discovery.

"Yeah well, it is probably for the best. He wants to research this, so he shouldn't be held back by me," Riza told herself, her voice echoing in the lone living room.

Somewhere the phone was ringing. She heard their maid Kayla run to pick it up. It was quite for a while before she heard Kayla call, it was a phone call from the British science institution. Riza picked up the phone in the living room and yelled for Kayla to get her some tea.

"Mrs. Mustang?" a voice on the other end asked, "this is Dr. Fuery speaking"

"Yes this is she. Do you have any news of my husband?" Riza was impatient. Mustang had told her last week that me might be coming home this weekend.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he told me to make sure you prepared dinner for him tonight" Fuery said.

"Oh, he's coming home tonight? I wasn't expecting him until this weekend" Riza replied, surprised by the news. Fuery seemed to get lost in thought, she heard him cover the phone and speak with someone behind him. She heard the other voice answer something, and then suddenly Fuery picked up the phone again:

"Dr. Mustang need some rest we believe, he isn't feeling well at the moment" Riza's heart skipped a beat. She tried to press some answers from him, but he told her to be patient and ask her husband instead. Kayla entered the room, balancing on a tray with tea and some cookies. Riza pointed for her to place it on the desk.

"I have a meeting I must attend to. Thank you for your time Mrs. Mustang, it was nice talking to you" Fuery sounded rushed and so she had no reason for further questioning him.

"Thank you, Dr. Fuery" she hung up on him. Her husband was coming home at dinnertime, what was wrong, had something happened to him? Riza's mind wandered far away in possible scenarios before shaking it of as nonsense. Maybe he'd just catched a fever or something.

"Kayla" she called, walking to the desk and grabbed the cup of tea. Kayla quickly was at her side, bowing and waiting for orders.

"My husband is coming home at dinner-time" Riza sipped at her tea.

"I thought he was supposed to come back this weekend, 'mam"

"Well is this is a problem? Go and prepare the dinner," Riza snorted. She hated Kayla. Her husband, the womanizer, was always giving Kayla a wink or two. Riza could understand him sometimes, she was past 30 and her once infinite beauty was starting to fade. Like everything else.

She sometimes wanted to escape, leave this tiresome place and think about her own happiness, but Riza was loyal, especially against her family. She would always belong to her husband, always be by his side. Riza sipped some more at the tea. The room was completely in silence. She noticed the mirror hanging on the opposite wall and in the reflection she saw a blonde girl wearing a gloomy expression. Riza tried on a smile. Now that was better, just because the years was becoming visible in her face didn't mean she had to make it worse by adopt the face of an old tart.

-- -- -- --

To wait for her husband was a woman's duty. Thus, Riza spent the whole evening on the couch. Once in a while she tried to read a book or even knit, but her hands were too excited. She hadn't seen Mustang in a couple of weeks. There was so many things she wanted to tell him, but primary she wanted to make sure he was okay. It wasn't like him to come home earlier from work just because feeling bad.

"'Mam, your husband is in the hall" Kayla all of a sudden bellowed from the other side of the house. Riza had probably been too lost in thought to hear the doorbell. She looked at her reflection in the mirror once more. She wore her best dress – a golden that matched her eyes, her hair was done in perfect curls and Kayla had been exceptional when applying makeup this morning. Riza hurried into the hall, only to meet a horrible sight.

"Roy, what have they done to you!" she shrieked, throwing herself into his arms. Mustang looked like a veteran-soldier with his once so neatly hair growing long and his face starting to grow a beard. His eyes had always looked sharp and intelligent, but with the dark rings underneath the black eyes just looked like holes on a skeleton body. He almost lost balance, when she hugged him; clearly he hadn't eaten properly in several days causing him to loose all his power.

"I have worked non-stop since I left you" he gently pushed her back, "I got sick and tried to work anyway, not a good idea" Mustang felt slightly nauseous and had to grip the door-frame to not fall over. Riza gently led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"Kayla made some dinner earlier, I suggest you eat some and then go directly to bed" she advised him.

"Thank you. I love you so much" he smiled at her.

"I know. I love you too. Thanks for coming back" she turned her back against him. If not, he would have seen the tears. She hated to see him this way, he knew that. And there were always excuses to why he always was a wreck, he wasn't sick from working too much. It was something else, that's why he never let her follow him abroad. She heated up the oven and was just about to open the door to put in his meal when she felt a cold hand around her waist. Surprised she turned around and found Mustang looking at her, his skeleton eyes almost burying themselves into the back of her skull. He pulled her into a tight embrace and desperately she clinged to him, crying into his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

"Why can't you just tell me?" she whispered. He didn't answer, just continued to stroke her hair and saying it was going to be okay.

**Chapter two,**

**You complete my faith:**

He opened inside his pocket, tracing the date 3rd October10-scratch mark in it. Always when upset, he would touch this precious item. It calmed him down. He traced his fingers over the newly added mark, the one he had discovered when he came back here from Amestris. The one single word etched in, 'hagaren'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange..."

Elric Alphonse.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter two,**

**You complete my faith**

**1925, Outside London**

**Dr. Roy Mustang POV**

Working regular hours, enjoy the free time with his family or handling a discussion without raising his voice – this was all the things Mustang lacked. And to be gifted with a bright wife wasn't always a good thing. Riza knew something was going on so when she had started questioning his work, he just started avoiding home. But now, forced to return and get some rest, he actually enjoyed her company. Of course there were questions, but by just letting the conversations float another way he managed to steer clear of the largest part of it.

Riza had forced him to stay in bed all day, just call out when he needed something. This was the best part his wife, her concern and totally affection against him. Sometimes he felt like a jerk, taking advantage of her this way. But if he was on his own, if only for a day, he wouldn't eat. His work would never be finished without someone around. Without Riza around. He shifted his weight, or all that was left of it anyways. The last weeks of hard work had been extremely bothersome.

"Darling, can you get me some tea?" he barked to no one in particular. Both Riza and Kayla we're attractive woman, both deserved to be called his darling. Kayla in particular. What Riza had in brains, Kayla had in beauty. That youthful face, smiling a bright and sunny could make every living man sneak behind his wife's back. A dangerous game indeed. Mustang listened after the usual sounds witnessing that one of his girls was on their way to aid him. There was only silence. Mustang started to suspect something weird was going on. Living in constant fear for thieves stealing his secret had made him paranoid. He kicked the bedcover away, pulled a bathrobe over his nightgown and stepped out from his bedroom, leaving everything in a mess. The living room was empty. He decided to try the kitchen. Quietly stepping into the door, he startled Kayla who was currently listening to the radio.

"Oh, sorry dr. Mustang I didn't hear you" she smiled. Oh, he had always been weak for woman smiling.

"Uh no it's okay. Is there anything to eat?" he growled and sat down at the table. Kayla was quick to get butter, bread and some cheese, allowing him to make his own sandwich. Mustang thanked her and started helping himself. His hand we're shaking while holding the knife for the butter, clearly a sign about not eating enough. He quickly showed the whole sandwich into his mouth.

"Where's Riza?" he asked in between the chews, staring at Kayla's lovely figure, her breasts clearly visible beneath the thin material of her peach-colored dress.

"She said she was going to town for an errand" Kayla smiled again. Damn that smile. Mustang felt his boxers getting a little tight, something bothersome bulging in there; uncomfortable he shifted weight and avoided looking at the maid.

'Why did we have to get her for' he thought only to be struck by the fact that he was the one specifically asking for her. He continued to eat, embarrassed over the fact that he had been weak. He avoided her for the rest of the dinner.

-- -- -- --

**1925, London**

**Edward Elric POV.**

"Nii-san, we're here!" Al cautiously punched his brother awake. Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up, wondering how on earth this trip had been over so fast. Like in coma, he found his bag and held on hard to it. These were his only few possessions, no way that he was going to let it disappear.

"Yeah, it looks like this is it" Ed's eyes searched the surroundings outside the train-window. He was used to travel by train, but he had never seen anything like this huge station. People everywhere. Many of them were selling newspapers to the businessmen running between the many trains. He spotted a sign reading King's cross. Yes, this was the right station.

Stepping out from the train, he felt the cool December-air caressing his face. He pulled his thin cotton jacket around him, suddenly envious of Al who had bought a thick jacket before they left. Ed wondered where _his_ money had disappeared, then suddenly remembering the reparation of his arm that he broke during a drunken brawl fight. He had been called short, so he had to punch the got damn tree laughing and starring at him.

-- -- -- --

"Al how're we supposed to find him?" Ed gave up the hope of asking people on the street. London was too big for that kind of primeval behavior that had always worked in Amestris.

"Nii-san I thought you had a plan…" Al begun.

"Yeah, so I don't. Don't blame me!"

"You're the one who wanted to go and find Mustang, don't blame me-" Al cautiously pointed out, but not cautiously enough since Ed started to glare at him. Ed grasped the watch he had in his pocket, the watch given to him when he became a state-alchemist. He opened inside his pocket, tracing the date 3rd October10-scratch mark in it. Always when upset, he would touch this precious item. It calmed him down. He traced his fingers over the newly added mark, the one he had discovered when he came back here from Amestris. The one single word etched in, 'hagaren'. As in shock he quickly drew away his hand, suddenly troubled. Al ogled him amused, probably knew Ed was fiddling with the watch again.

"Oh, so now you're suggesting I have feelings for him? Let me tell you, that's not it" Ed started screaming, "It's not like that," he muttered under his breath, looking down on his feet. Lots of people stopped to look at the brother's, Al just waved it off as his brother being crazy, smiling awkwardly.

"Nii-san I didn't say that" Al stated high enough for the spectators to hear, excused himself and dragged Ed far away from the scene. Ed let his fingers slide into the pocket again, holding on to his only memory from home.

"Nii-san you have to stop doing that" Al said. He had dragged Ed into the nearest café, ordering him some coffee and glaring at him for the past half and hour, demanding to know why Ed had been acting so weird. Ed had been starring out of the window for the past half and hour, refusing to talk about stupid things as feelings.

"What?" Ed asked innocent for the tenth time Al had popped the question, his cold fingers crossed behind his cup of coffee. He made a mental note of buying new gloves.

"Why are you acting so odd? Has this something to do with me or-" Al sounded terrified. Ed felt his insides twist, guilt over not being able to relax in his brothers company. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, so many things he hadn't told anyone. But he couldn't, because some things were always meant to be buried.

"Relax, Al. This has nothing to do with you. I'm just… a little homesick or something. Yeah, that's it" Ed cracked up in a wide grin, jamming all his sadness. Al seemed to be fooled by his superior façade, everybody was and nobody ever saw it through. Ed was a master of deception; to show too much emotion were weakness. That one thing he had learnt when he was alone on this side of the gate. Ed squeezed the watch in his pocket, his fingers almost white by the enormous pressure. Except that one time of course, when he had spilled his guts to someone. 'Hagaren', yes. He would always remember that night.

Neither of the Elric brother's, deep in thought, seemed to notice the man dressed in black walking outside the café. While he stopped to look at Ed's face with an expression of greed, they didn't do anything but staring into their cups of coffee, nor did they react when the door to the café swung open. When the man finally was standing behind Ed's chair Al looked up, his mouth wide open. Ed slowly turned his head around, looking up into a pair of onyx eyes.

-- -- -- --

**1925, London**

**Dr. Roy Mustang POV**

Mustang was currently feeling a little guilty over the whole kitchen event. Although he had stayed away from engaging in physical contact, the experience had been very definite. He did love Riza, really, but sometimes it was just too normal. He was tired of his life; only the development with uranium would keep his mind of his own problems. He wanted excitement, action, something happening.

He was currently out of the house. Riza had tried to make them intervene in some kind of romantic, intimate situation that just went straight to hell. The underfedness that Mustang suffered from had made him non-capable of engaging in sex. His noble parts didn't want to cooperate. To save his manly pride, he decided that he had important business in London. _Extremely important business_, so he had to leave right away. In about five minutes he was sitting in a cab on his way to London, leaving a confused Riza still naked in bed.

December in London was the best month of the whole year. Even though there wasn't any snow yet, the atmosphere reminded him of some of his happier Christmas's, when he was still a teenager and this responsibility with being an adult didn't exist. Whenever a problem occurred, he just pushed it over to his mother. As that time he had slept with their neighbor's daughter. Mustang giggled to himself, suddenly remembering the night in the barn. A wonder she didn't got pregnant.

"_You're the one who wanted to go and find Mustang, don't blame me-"_

"Oh, so now you're suggesting I have feelings for him? Let me tell you, that's not it" 

He turned around at the mention of his name, spotting an angry young man being dragged away by someone taller. Mustang tilted his head. A boy perhaps… would that be exciting enough? He shrugged to himself and continued walking.

-- -- -- --

"Do you want it wrapped?" An old woman asked him, holding the expensive-looking notebook, a Christmas-gift for Riza. He could just ignore it, like all the previous years and let someone at the office buy it, but since he had nothing better to do shopping Christmas gifts was just fine.

"Yes, thank you. Do you might have any other suggestions for what to give my wife for Christmas?" Mustang took the wrapped-up gift in his hands.

"Oh, you have a wife? Hm, well we have this-" the clerk happily started to talk about special offers, Mustang nodded a little absent to keep the conversation going while his eyes floated around the store. A small, dusty place in a back alley. He supposed no a lot of customers were visiting particularly often. Right now there were no other customers besides him. But he liked these kinds of places, nobody bothering him in his thoughts. When the clerk had stopped talking, Mustang abandoned her and searched one of the many shelves against the back wall. A thick, golden bound book looking very old catched his eye. Interested he pulled it out, revealing the title 'Introduction to alchemy'. His fingers traced an alchemy array on the cover. A strange thing to find among these other common looking books. Opening a random page revealed another array and the text 'Bastion Press\'s "Alchemy and Herbalists"' underneath. Mustang had no clue what it meant, therefore shutting the book hard. The old book's dust suddenly whirling around made him choke. While catching his breath, he brought the book to the clerk. She looked at him suspiciously:

"Do you really intend to give your wife this old book?"

"No, that one is for me" he glanced at her. Her voice spoke of great wisdom and age but her face was deceiving, he could not see a single wrinkle. She merely shrugged at him and handing him the book. He carefully put the book together with the notebook in the bag, waving goodbye and exiting the shop.

-- -- -- --

The chilly weather was tearing in his clothes and the nasty wind blowing up into his shirt. After hours of looking for Christmas gifts he felt like a gigantic ice-cube. Spotting a café down the road, he decided to treat himself to a cup of coffee. In the window he saw the blonde boy again, talking to the other one. He took a step forward and noticed how similar they looked, probably brothers. Blonde, long hair, golden eyes, the clothes and even the same taste in coffee (mental note: milk and sugar). Yes it had to be. Not paying further attention, he pushed the door open and glanced over the tables inside.

The brothers were sitting very close to the exit; he had to pass them on his way in. Thinking only about a warm cup of coffee, Mustang tried to squeeze past them but accidentally almost slipping. The younger brother, he figured, looked at him almost as if he was a ghost. Then slowly the older one turned around, gazing up into his eyes. The tension was immensely thick and the silence unbearable. Mustang made a small cough, just enough for the boy to be brought back to earth.

"COLONEL-BASTARD!" the older one shrieked and jumped up from his chair, glaring at Mustang. He had all kinds of expression on his face, but the dominating ones clearly were surprise and anger. Mustang shrugged, laughed a little about the impression he had made. But was he really that handsome?

"Um, excuse me but what are you talking about? I'm a doctor" he tried to answer as politely as he could, careful to hide his curiosity. The boy stiffened, collected himself and fell back on his chair. He and his brother changed a look, then the younger offered Mustang a seat:

"Have a seat Dr. Mustang, we have a lot to discuss".

**1925, London**

**Alphonse Elric POV**

Ed was awfully quiet. Al glanced over at him discovering that his brother was just staring outside the window, hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the man sitting in front of them. Al frowned of irritation ('wasn't it you who wanted to see him in the first place?') and turned his attention back to the doctor sitting in front of him.

"So basically, you and you're brother are from another dimension called Amestris where you can perform alchemy. You have come here in search for a Uranium-bomb, that I am supposed to have. And the fact that your brother called me Colonel Mustang is because his old boss looks like me?" Mustang smirked. The same trademark-smirk Colonel Mustang always used to have when being sarcastic.

"I know it sounds absolutely unbelievable. But it's the truth I swear" Al pleaded, trying to sound convincing. He had thought it easy to search up Mustang and tell the truth. But he had not counted with him resembling the Colonel this much. But since Officer Hughes even in this world loved Glacier, Scar was still a gloomy gypsy and many of the others reminded so much of their originals Al should have known better. And the fact that Mustang always had looked out for the brothers in the real world seemed to have spread to this one too. His concern and smile seemed somewhat genuine, and he kept shooting glances in Ed's direction, just as the old Mustang always did.

"Well if it wasn't that I've heard this story before I would think you'd be nuts" Mustang warmed his hands on the cup.

"What do you mean?" Al asked at once.

"The man with the bomb you told me about, well, I met him. They sent him rehabilitation on my clinic; he was talking about some bomb he had hid away. I decided one day that I might check it out, so I went to a place he had described, found this bomb and stole it from him claiming it was my own invention" Mustang smirked. Al found it strange for him to so plainly declare what he had done and what he was planning to do. But then again, the colonel had always been honest about his deeds.

"Where is the man now?" Ed asked, staring at the doctor. Al could sense his body tense. Mustang slowly turned to face Ed.

"He's probably locked up somewhere Nii-san, don't bother" Al predicted. He saw Ed fall back on his chair again, staring out of the window stubbornly. After all these years together, Ed couldn't handle his brother shutting him up. Mustang looked curiously between them, maybe trying to figure out who was the stronger. An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Al, shifted uncomfortable in his seat, not sure what to think of this new Mustang.

"Edward, I have something that might interest you" Mustang broke the silence and started digging in his bag. Ed gazed at him at the mention of his name. Al tried to pry under the table to see what he was doing, but Mustang was skillfully covering Al's view by crossing his legs. Mustang pulled up a hardbound, torn copy of 'Introduction to alchemy'. A rare edition, complete with a golden array on the cover. Both Ed and Al stared at it. It had been years since they had taken it from their father's library and studied in order to become apprentices to a skilled master. Al looked questioning at Mustang.

"As I told you, that man told me the story about your 'world' (the tone stated that Mustang didn't truly believe it despite the stories) and a lot about alchemy. I saw this in a bookshop earlier today and decided to read it, but it doesn't make any sense. I suppose you might know what it is then?" Al was just about to answer, but apparently Ed was too taken back to shut up. He stretched his finger over the table and reached for the cover of the book. Touching it gently, he tried to pull it from Mustangs grip.

"Can I look at it?" Ed asked Mustang. The later considered the option and shook his head, kindly declining.

"I'm actually in a rush, my wife is probably worrying. How about a meeting later this week? I can call your hotel, just tell me where you're staying"

"Um, the thing is that we didn't really have any plan coming here, so we don't know what hotel we will be staying in" Al stated honestly, scratching the back of his head. Mustang looked at the two and let out a sigh.

"Well Edward and Alphonse Elric, it would be awfully rude of me to not invite you to my mansion. We have plenty of rooms" Mustang signed for them to follow, "so, until you find a more suitable place to dwell in, come the taxi is waiting".

**A/N:**

1. Oh, Mustang turned out interesting. I had meant for him to be a good character, but well… a cheating husband can't be considered nice. Anyway, dunno if I've rushed things too much in this chapter. I hope not. It's important that they meet somehow and I thought this was the best way without making it strange.

2. The location of the Mustang house is not real; I wasn't in the mood of making the story perfect today.

3. This is kinda going to be RoyxEd, but there's a long way too go there and I'm not going to rush it. Have some patience if it's the pairing you're after. Otherwise, just relax and read this longer chapter (I think 6 A4-pages is a very long chapter, for me anyway).

4. This is the point where the real story starts. I'm considering deleting the first chapter; my friend whom I mentioned in the first chapter's notes is done reading them so they don't really serve any purpose anymore.

5. Hagaren is the Japanese word for Ed's nickname "Full metal". Guess who invented that, and guess who wrote it in the watch :O Oh, the plot is thickening.


End file.
